


Don't You Worry There, My Honey

by Lame_irl



Series: Larents one-shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, Larents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_irl/pseuds/Lame_irl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get Lucy, We’re going home. You are no longer allowed to make decisions about what we do on holidays.”</p><p>“What!? None of this was my fault.”</p><p>“Shut it. I’m mad at you.”</p><p>That is why Louis is no longer allowed to decide what they do on Easter.</p><p>or</p><p>The AU where Louis thinks an Easter egg hunt is way better than stupid pictures and almost gives Harry a heart attack in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry There, My Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i wrote this in about two hours because fondflames wanted a cute lil easter egg hunt AU so here we are. i hope you all like it! :)

Harry and Louis had spent quite a few days arguing about how they would spend Easter Sunday with their kids this year. Harry had wanted to dress them up in frilly, formal Easter clothes and take family pictures, much like how he and his family had done when he was growing up in Holmes Chapel. Louis had argued that there was no fun in standing around being photographed and that they should take the kids to an Easter egg hunt. This was an argument they had every year and just like every year before, Louis won.

Louis had verbally illustrated the perfect Easter Sunday to Harry, who conceded at the idea of watching their two children run happily through the park in search of techni-colored Easter eggs while Louis and Harry watched from a park bench and enjoyed the warm early spring sun. It seemed like a wonderful idea.

It didn't turn out that way at all.

They arrived at the park at late noon. It was warm, just as the weather report had promised and Harry couldn't be happier with how things were panning out. Louis was right; this was going to be better than any stupid Easter pictures.

The whole family piled out of the car, Louis running ahead to catch up with Lucy who had already run off, while Harry stayed behind and tried to coax Aiden into fully entering the park.

“I don’t want to go. Can we please just go home?"

Harry watched as Aiden’s bottom lip quivered and his small hands gripped tightly to the handle of his plastic, bunny shaped Easter basket. Harry crouched down in front of the recently turned four year old with a soft smile on his lips.

“I promise it’ll be fun. You and Lucy will find lots of Easter eggs and get lots of candy.”

The prospect of candy seems to catch Aiden’s attention and Harry knows he’s got him.

“You promise there will be candy?”

Aiden asked as he brought the Easter basket close to his chest and gave Harry an unsure look. The sounds of children laughing and playing can be heard from where Harry and Aiden are and that also seems to convince Aiden.

“I promise.”

After a moment of quiet between the two, Aiden nodded his head and took Harry’s hand. Harry straightened up from his crouch and grinned in victory.

“Okay, let’s go.” Aiden said quietly and the two began to make their way to the Easter egg hunt going on in the park just ahead of them. Harry hoped that Louis had Lucy handled. Lucy was a little menace, just like her dad.

Once they reached the Easter egg hunt, Harry let the timid four year old loose. Only then did he question if it was right decision to let a wee child run free in the chaos that was an Easter egg hunt. He sighed in defeat and sunk into the nearest park bench, keeping Aiden in sight.

Louis appeared with a struggling Lucy thrown over his shoulder.

“Papa, Put me down! Put me down!”

Louis gently lowered her to the ground before turning to Harry.

“She tried to climb a fence into someone’s backyard.”

“Did not!”

Harry did his best to stifle his laughter with his hand when Lucy crossed her small arms over her chest and lifted her nose in the air.

“I was just trying to see if there were any Easter eggs over the fence.”

Harry noticed that the yellow plastic of Lucy’s brand new chick shaped Easter basket was already cracked and was actually impressed with the little hooligans’ ability to break things in such short time.

“Just stay out of other people’s yards from now on. Understand?”

Harry said firmly, though he’s pretty sure the effect was ruined by the grin he was trying to suppress.

Although Lucy didn't seem happy with the idea, she agreed anyway and Harry let her run off too just as he had let Aiden.

Louis took a seat next to Harry and draped his arm over Harry’s broad shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re the best.”

Harry grinned and nosed at Louis’ tan cheek.

“I know.”

The pair spent the following half hour exchanging lazy kisses between the time they spent keeping their eyes on their kids and snuggling into each other oin the stiff wooden park bench. Harry was exceedingly glad he agreed to go through with Louis’ Easter plan.

That was true until Harry lost sight of Aiden.

“Lou.”

Harry said his voice tight with panic.

“Louis.”

Harry said as he jostled, who hummed an acknowledgement into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I can’t see Aiden.”

That caused Louis to startle into full awareness and he immediately began to scan the park surrounding them. Not seeing Aiden, he turned to Harry who practically lept from the park bench and surveyed the park once again. He then turns to Louis with wide eyes.

“Louis, we lost Aiden.”

Louis shook his head with an uneasy smile and rose from the park bench to stand beside Harry.

“We didn't lose him babe, he’s around here somewhere.”

Harry ignored the way Louis muttered “He’s got to be” under his breath in favor of searching for Aiden. He began to wander through the park, Louis by his side and oh fuck, he just lost his son.  
His hands started to shake and tears burned in his eyes.

Louis stopped right in front of him then, cupping Harry’s face with both hands.

“I’ll keep looking. You go talk to the other parents and ask if they’ve seen him.”

Harry nodded, his tears threatening to spill over.

XXX

Harry had spoken to countless couples, asking if they’d seen a four year old matching Aiden’s description, all of which had said no. Harry had even broken down crying in front of one couple and they had immediately joined the search after sitting Harry down at a park bench and offering him a bottle of water.

Harry took a small sip of water, ignoring the way the bottle crinkled under his shaking hand. He had lost his son. Aiden was probably lost or even, worse, kidnapped. He’d lost his son. It was official; he was the worst dad ever.

“Harry!”

A familiar voice called his name and he looked up from his seat on the park bench. His stomach turned when he saw Louis walking towards him hand and hand with Aiden. Harry immediately shot up from the bench and practically ran to his husband and son. He scooped Aiden up in his arms and immediately began to cry.

“What’s wrong daddy?”

Aiden asked softly as he tangled his hands in the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry shakes his head.

“Nothing sweetie. Just missed you is all. Where’d you run off to?”

“I thought I saw an egg in a tree, so i climbed it.”

Harry can hear Louis laugh.

“I had to climb up there and get him down.”

After they hug for a bit longer, Harry sets Aiden down hits Louis hard in the arm.

“OW! What the h-”

“Get Lucy, We’re going home. You are no longer allowed to make decisions about what we do on holidays.”

“What!? None of this was my fault.”

“Shut it. I’m mad at you.”

That is why Louis is no longer allowed to decide what they do on Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! comments and critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
